


Surprise?

by teaandfuzzysocks



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Yugbam have potty mouths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandfuzzysocks/pseuds/teaandfuzzysocks
Summary: Prompt: 2jae au where they're dating but jaebum is really worried about the other members finding out & youngjae forgot to tell him that everyone already knows, & cannon compliant ??Idk if you wanted something more angsty, but I hope you like this!





	Surprise?

It had been a long day, and whilst Jaebum wanted to put up a front for the members to keep them motivated, he couldn’t help but slump against the mirror next to Youngjae after handing him his water bottle. He let out a long groan and tried to dry at least some of the sweat running down his face on his drenched t-shirt, without avail.

When he turned to look at Youngjae, he saw the other boy with his head leaned back against the mirror and his eyes closed. He admired the line of his boyfriend’s neck for a second before he realized that there was a pained look on Youngjae’s face. He cupped the side of his face and turned it towards him.

“Hey, you ok? You look like you’re in pain, ba-uh buddy,” he grimaced slightly at his slip up and quickly pulled his hand back. He cleared his throat and hoped nobody had realized. When he glanced around the room though, all the members were looking at him with a slightly questioning look on their faces, including Youngjae.

 _Shit, shit, shit, ok calm down. Just act natural_ – Jaebum thought to himself.

“Uh no I’m fine, Hyung, don’t worry. Just a little sore from all the practice.” Youngjae gave him a reassuring smile and softly laid his hand on Jaebum’s bicep, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

Jaebum cleared his throat again, “Ok good. Well then, what is everyone gawking at, back to practice!”

Everyone groaned.

xxx

Sometimes Jaebum was really kind of disgusted by the way his members, especially the youngest two, ate their dinner. He understood being hungry after spending the entire day in the practice room and running around doing a million and one interviews, but sometimes it seriously looked like they had been starved and this was their first meal in 3 months.

“Oh my God, would you guys please slow down and leave some for the rest of us?” he said in his authoritative, I-am-the-leader-voice, giving a poignant look towards Yugyeom and Bambam.

The two looked a little bit like kicked puppies but did start to actually chew their food instead of just wolfing it down. He turned to his left where Youngjae was sitting, leaned in slightly, put his hand on his thigh under the table to get his attention.

“Hey, did you get enough? Are you still hungry? Here have some of mine,” he said in a hushed whisper as he began profusely piling some of the food from his bowl to Youngjae’s.

“Hyung, no you need to eat to-“

“Why does Youngjae get special treatment? Why does he get more food, Hyung? Look at me, I’m basically skin and bones! I definitely need that meat more than he does!” Bambam whined.

Jaebum quickly pulls his hand away from Youngjae’s thigh (although technically no one can see that anyways) and turns bright red.

“I _do not_ give him special treatment, what are you talking about? And don’t talk to your Hyung like that!” he began spluttering, while still managing to fight off Bambam’s chopsticks with which he was attempting to steal food off Youngjae’s plate.

xxx

He’s so tired, he’s convinced that as soon as he hits the sheets, he will fall asleep. Yet in his sleep deprived state, all he wants is to cuddle his boyfriend and have his hair petted. So when he stumbles into Youngjae and Mark’s room he doesn’t even think before flopping down onto the bed, half on top of Youngjae, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

“Urg I needed this right now.”

“You overwork yourself babe,” Youngjae says as he begins carding his fingers through Jaebum’s hair. “You really need to learn how to work at like 75% sometimes instead of being a constant 120% and burning yourself out.“

Jaebum really wasn’t in the mood for a lecture in that moment and in lieu of answering, he just burrowed himself further into Youngjae’s neck, curling his body around him.

He doesn’t know how much time had passed when he heard someone entering before he heard a “Oh hey Jaebum.” from Mark.

He grumbled something back that he hoped sounded at least somewhat like a greeting. He was about to drift off before he finally realized what was happening. He shot up from a confused looking Youngjae and quickly climbed off the bed.

“Uh yeah thanks for helping me with that uh thing Youngjae, you know that erh lyric thing. Ok I’m gonna go now ok bye,” he managed to get out before all but sprinting out of the room.

Youngjae and Mark shared a dumbfounded look. “What the fuck was that about?” asked Mark. All Youngjae could do was stare at the door his boyfriend has just fled out of and shrug his shoulders.

xxx

Somehow them making a midnight snack had ended up in a frantic make out session, with Jaebum crowding Youngjae up against the kitchen counter, wanting to be as close as possible. They hadn’t really found much time alone lately and there was a lot of built up sexual tension that they had just kind of…snapped. Jaebum knew it was a bad idea and that they could literally be caught at any moment, but he couldn’t resist sneaking his hand into the back of Youngjae’s t-shirt to run his hands along the soft skin of his lower back. Both were so engrossed in each other that neither heard the fridge door being opened.

“You know,” both boys jumped apart as quickly as possible and turned to an almost bored looking Yugyeom, “this is where we eat, so please try to not put your naked asses on the counters or like get cum on the table, ok?”

Jaebum furiously tried to wrack his brain to find an excuse.

“Its not what it looks like, we weren’t-. I don’t know how much you saw, but-“. He was cut off by Yugyeom holding his hand up.

“Hyung, literally all of us know you two are dating and, whilst you guys are honestly a little bit disgusting with all the fucking heart eyes, we’re ok with it. But like I said, please control yourselves around public areas, mkay?”. With that he turned around and left the dumbfounded Jaebum next to a slightly nervous looking Youngjae in the kitchen.

Jaebum turned to Youngjae with panic in his eyes.

“Oh my God, how do they all know? Are we that obvious? And all of them? Like I figured Jinyoung would figure out because he’s creepily good at knowing everyone’s business but _oh my God they all know._ ” His voice was becoming more frantic and high pitched by the second.

Youngjae could tell his boyfriend was starting to panic, but he couldn’t help look down at his shoes and nervously chew his lip. When Jaebum started leaning on the counter with his head in his hands, grumbling to himself about being careful, he finally managed to pipe up.

“Hyung, I kind of told them a few weeks ago when I got drunk… and you know how loose lipped I get when I drink, Hyung! And yeah, I kinda forgot to tell you that so uh, _surprise_?”

“YOU WHAT?”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, constructive criticism is appreciated!
> 
> Please also check out my other works.
> 
> To give me more prompts or just to talk, hit me up on my tumblr: teacoffeeandwhatnot.tumblr.com
> 
> (Although if you do want to send me a prompt, as much as I love writing 2jae, please send me some other non-got7 ships to write for as well, thank you! :D)


End file.
